Pogo Spring
Los Pogo Springs (ホッピング Hoppingu, lit. "Hopping") son power-ups y variantes de los resortes, que se pueden encontrar ya sea en cajas metálicas o monitores. Aparecen por primera vez en Sonic Chaos y más tarde hacen otra aparición en Sonic Triple Trouble. En ambos juegos, el jugador puede usar power-ups con ambos personajes; Sonic the Hedgehog y Miles "Tails" Prower. Descripción Los Pogo Springs son como resortes normales, sin embargo, el uso de estos elementos es diferente cuando el jugador los consigue. Después de activarlo, el personaje jugable se encuentra de pie encima del pogo spring mientras él puede rebotar y pasar un rato con él. El jugador puede saltar desde el pogo spring, que se puede utilizar para obtener aún más alto en el aire. Después de eso, el jugador perderá el pogo spring inmediatamente hasta encontrar otro. Los pogos springs sólo se puede encontrar en ciertas zonas de dos actos. Sin embargo, el jugador no puede crear un impulso al tiempo teniendo el pogo spring. Si el jugador también le golpea a uno a los badniks del Dr. Robotnik mientras teniendo el pogo spring, el personaje jugable perderá rings/shield y mientras que el pogo spring cae de espalda. Apariciones Sonic Chaos Los pogos springs aparecen por primera vez en Sonic Chaos, donde estos power-ups se pueden encontrar en Sleeping Egg Zone y Mecha Green Hill Zone. Estos resortes se encuentran en cajas metálicas grises que tienen línea de bandas de color negro y amarillo alrededor. Cuando el jugador salta en la caja, el pogo spring configura en el jugador y que él/ella puede controlar al personaje con D-pad mientras se salta todo el tiempo. Por querer aún más alto, el jugador tiene que pulsar 1 o 2 para saltar desde el pogo spring. El jugador también tiene que usar pogo spring en el segundo Special Stage al obtener plataformas más altas para obtener finalmente una de las Chaos Emeralds. Sonic Triple Trouble Los pogo springs regresan en Sonic Triple Trouble, donde se pueden encontrar en Great Turquoise Zone y Meta Junglira Zone. A diferencia de Sonic Chaos, los pogos springs están en este juego ofrecido como monitor de power-ups en lugar de ser establecido dentro de cajas metálicas. Durante el juego, los pogo springs son más una de las más raras power-ups disponibles. Cuando el personaje jugable tiene su asiento en la pose del pogo spring, el jugador puede controlarlo con el D-pad y saltar desde el pogo spirng pulsando el botón 1 o 2 una vez. Curiosidades right|thumb *Antes de Sonic Chaos, algunos de los prototipos de Sonic the Hedgehog 2 tienen sprites utilizados que incluyen un monitor de icono de Pogo Spring. Es posible que en algún momento en el desarrollo del juego ha sido la idea de utilizar el mismo tipo de aparato. Acá una imagen a la derecha. *Al parecer, en la versión Game Gear de Sonic Chaos en la portada muestra a Sonic usando a un pogo spring de color amarillo mientras que el juego solo tiene las de color rojo en cajas metálicas para ser utilizado. Galería Robotnik was lazy to set this spring fully.png|''Sonic Chaos'' Huh this feels usefull.png|''Sonic Chaos'' Intresting day here in ummm Green Hill.png|''Sonic Chaos'' Why these large rings don't transport.png|''Sonic Chaos'' imageness.jpg|''Sonic Triple Trouble'' Something makes me bouncy.png|''Sonic Triple Trouble'' Tails got souless expression there.png|''Sonic Triple Trouble'' Bouncy Jungle Fox.png|''Sonic Triple Trouble'' Pogo Spring.png|Sprite Sonic Chaos GG.jpg|Un pogo spring amarillo en la portada de Sonic Chaos versión Game Gear. Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Monitores Categoría:Sonic Triple Trouble